vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Previously on The Originals
The slogan "Previously on The Originals" was heard at the beginning of all Originals episodes since episode 10 (The Casket Girls). These words are followed by a series of short clips that recap the scenes that are important for the current episode. All of this lasts for approximately one minute. The purpose of these clips is to both remind viewers about current and past storylines, as well as aid comprehension for those who may not have seen the last few episodes of the show. In some cases, speech and actions are edited. In Season One, for the first 9 episodes (until Reigning Pain in New Orleans) of both the season and the show, there is a special opening, where the three main characters of the show, Klaus (Joseph Morgan), Elijah (Daniel Gillies), and Rebekah (Claire Holt), narrate briefly their history, mainly regarding the city of New Orleans. The Voice In every episode the voice on the "Previously..." is different. That's because different actors from the main cast are saying it. Normally the actor who does the voice-over for an episode is the character who is given the main focus of the episode, or is mostly centered on them. Usually the actor that portrays a character that dies in the episode, does the voice-over. *Examples: **Danielle Campbell (Davina Claire) in Après Moi, Le Déluge and Give 'Em Hell Kid; **Leah Pipes (Camille O'Connell) in No More Heartbreaks; **Daniel Gillies (Elijah Mikaelson) in Queen Death; **Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley Marshall-Kenner) in What, Will, I, Have, Left; **Joseph Morgan (Niklaus Mikaelson) in When The Saints Go Marching In. List of cast that voice-over |-|Overall= |-|Season 1= In season one, Daniel Gillies voice-overed 5 times, Joseph Morgan & Claire Holt 3 times each and Danielle Campbell & Phoebe Tonkin 1 time each. Charles Michael Davis, Leah Pipes, and Daniella Pineda are the only ones who didn't do any voice-over all season. |-|Season 2= In the second season's premiere, the episode opens with Rebekah (Claire Holt) narrating the events of the previous season to baby Hope as a fairytale. In season two, Joseph Morgan has voice-overed 10 times, Daniel Gillies 4 times, Phoebe Tonkin 3 times, Yusuf Gatewood 2 times and Claire Holt & Charles Michael Davis 1 time each. Leah Pipes & Danielle Campbell are the only main cast members who didn't do any voice-over. |-|Season 3= In season three, For the Next Millennium’s (3.01) opening was not a voice-over, but was a special narration opening by Klaus (Joseph Morgan), which served as an introductory monologue for the flashback scene opener. The episode A Streetcar Named Desire (3.14) did not feature a voice-over. Joseph Morgan has done 8 voice-overs, Daniel Gillies has done 4 voice-overs, Claire Holt & Riley Voelkel have done 2 voice-overs, and Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Leah Pipes & Danielle Campbell have done 1 voice-over each. |-|Season 4= There wasn't a voiceover in the first episode, as Vincent (Yusuf Gatewood) did a special naration opening. No voice-over was featured in the second episode either. Daniel Gillies has done 4 voice-overs, Joseph Morgan has done 2 voice-overs and Yusuf Gatewood, Charles Michael Davis, Riley Voelkel, Danielle Campbell & Phoebe Tonkin have each done a voice-over once. Trivia *Out of 93 episodes of the show, 78 episodes had the "Previously on" segment. *Claire Holt, Yusuf Gatewood and Danielle Campbell are the only cast members to do a voice-over while not being part of the main cast. **Claire Holt has done voice-overs as a special guest and former lead star in season 2's episode 9 and season 3's episodes 6 and 9. **Yusuf Gatewood did a voice-over while being a guest star, before becoming part of the main cast, in season 2's episode 10. **Danielle Campbell did a voice-over in season 4's episode 8 as a special guest star and former main cast member. Examples Rebirth opening See also *Previously on The Vampire Diaries *Previously on Legacies Category:Episodes stuff Category:Lists Category:The Originals television series